One Sky, One Destiny
by ColorsofaYingYang
Summary: Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, and they share the same sky - One Sky, One Destiny.
1. My Promise

A/N: I do not own any of the song lyrics here. Nor do I own Pokemon. Or Dragon Quest. Or Kingdom Hearts.

As soul to soul as two can get. Well, day by day, our hearts entwined, Till I can' t tell yours from mine. My promise to you. I promise, have no fear. When you need, I 'm here for you. And I promise you. I promise, I 'll always care, When you call me I' ll be there.

The Dusk Factory was run under my command. I suppose I should feel guilty. After all, the Pokemon living around the area had suffered serious burns and confusion after those dumb rangers had destroyed the inside of the factory. But the fact that my siblings, my very own family, had abandoned me after my failure made that guiltiness disappear. I suppose I should feel guilty about that, too. I stood on the charred roof of the factory, staring up at the stars that were slowly blinking out, one by one. The cause was yet unknown. And, yet, I had a feeling I had something to do with it. My name is Garret, and I am, or was, a former leader of the Go-Rock Squad. Unfortunately, my siblings have broken up. I was the glue, the smart one, the one that held things together. They abandoned me. It should be their fault. But it wasn't. "Hello." A voice rang out behind me. I did not jump or try to defend myself. What was the point if you had no reason to live? The owner of the voice was a girl with fair hair, and almost glowing red eyes. Her choice of apparel was a medium length violet dress, and tall leather boots. She looked at me with mild distaste. "Who are you?" I asked. She shrugged. "You can call me Naxima." She shrugged again and grinned, baring short, sharp fangs. "You are Garret, are you not?" Now I was slightly confused. "How did you know?" She laughed a harsh laugh. "The events of the Universe have been set into motion. You are part of that." She held out a hand. "Come." "Why?" I asked. She shrugged a third time. "You obviously are depressed and unmotivated. If you have no reason to live, why do it? Not that you're going to die, of course," she added slyly. Most people would say no, I do not want to go with an evil looking vampire blonde with a tendency for shrugging. But I had a gut although I don't usually listen to gut feelings, she was right. What have I got to lose? So I took her hand. "That's the spirit," Naxima grinned even wider. Suddenly, a violet portal opened around us. Naxima pulled me inside and everything went black. I mean, purple. My last thought was, there's no turning back now.


	2. Guiding Lights

Feel our whole energy, of our songs and symmetries. So keep your head to the sky and let the clouds tell you why. Don't fly, we're flown. Don't reach, we're grown. Life's not your own, we're not alone. We're not alone.

"The events of the Universe have been set into motion." Terry woke from his strange dream/nightmare. Lately, he'd been dreaming about a boy, with silver hair and no reason to live. That was a pitiful existance, Terry thought. I wouldn't be able to stand it. Milly, Terry's younger sister, bounded up the stairs. "Good morning!" Terry smiled. "How are you this fine morning?" He asked in a horrible English accent. Milly giggled. "Great!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I made pancakes." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Carver said from the doorway. "You don't have to hide it from me!" Milly jumped and ran, shrieking, out of the doorway and down the stairs. "Hey, Terry, how are you doing? How's your leg?" Carver asked. Oh yeah, his leg. See, he had travelled all over Yume and Genjitsu, which is the dream and reality, fighting monsters and the Dreadfiends Murdaw, Jamirus, Gracos and Dhuran, as well as the Archfiend Mortamor AND the Demon Nokturnus, only to get his left leg broken on his way back to Felonia by a Spotted Slime. A Spotted Slime, of all things! Oh, the irony. "It's fine," Terry replied. He was in a good mood, because of the fact that Nevan was coming, and that he was going to heal him today. Carver had sent word to him in Ghent as soon as Terry was safely resting in bed. Milly couldn't heal it, because that wasn't her area of expertise. She could heal poisoning and other maladies, but she couldn't do bones and large gash wounds. It creeped her out. But Nevan was a master of healing. His Staff of Ghent could heal many wounds, without draining any MP. It was quite useful in situations such as this. "That's good," Carver brightened. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, don't let the pancakes burn!" He hollered, slamming the door and stomping down the stairs. Terry sighed and rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said. It was Nevan. "Hey, how are you?" "Let's see, my left leg is broken, I've been laying in bed for two weeks straight, and my Sunderbolt Blade hasn't sliced up a monster for even longer." Nevan frowned. "That bad, huh? Well, let's see if I can change that." He walked over to the bed and put the tip of his staff on my leg. It glowed with a pulsing light and then it faded. "Try moving," Nevan advised. Terry bent his leg, twisted it, and then grinned. '"Thank the Goddess! Now I can go out and kill that twerpy Spotted Slime!" Nevan grinned back. "Hey look, you're back to your old self." Terry stood and stretched. "Man, stretching never felt so good in my life," He said. Then he headed for the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Nevan asked. "I'm going for a walk." "Well, at least take your sword with you." He tossed the Sunderbolt Blade to Terry, who caught it. "And be careful." "Thanks, I will!" Terry said, and, giddy with anticipation, walked down the stairs and past Milly and Carver, who were having a heated arguement. "Terry! You're okay!" Milly exclaimed. "Here, take your pancakes." She handed 3 pancakes to him on a plate. "Hey, Terry," Carver said, then turned back to Milly. "You give pancakes to him but not to me?" Terry sighed and walked out the door, pancakes in hand. Obviously everyone was back to normal. He wondered what Brycen, Ashlynn and Amos were doing at the moment. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost tripped over someone lying on the grass. "Hey, sorry, are you oka..." Then he realised the person looked just like the guy from his dreams, and that he had a long, jagged, bleeding scar on his face. "Oh, Goddess!" He kneeled down. "Are you okay?" He was wearing a long, white coat with red flames on the bottom hem. Terry gently touched the scar on his cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently. The guy stirred. "Um..." He sat up. "W-where am I?"


	3. Safe and Sound

I could show you love; In a tidal wave of mystery, You'll still be standing next to me You could be my luck; Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked urgently from above me. I opened my eyes to the blinding sun. Blinking, I sat up and stared. "Um... W-where am I?" The boy sighed in obvious relief. "You don't need to know that right now. We need to get you healed." He was quite attractive... No! What am I thinking... "Wait," I breathed. My ribs were hurting and my throat was parched. I slowly got adjusted to the bright light, the grass beneath my feet, and the boy who was now sitting next to me. "Who are you?" "I'm Terry. You?" "Garret." "Hey, Garret?" My heart fluttered when I heard him say my name. "Y-yes?" "Are you hungry?" "Somewhat," I admitted. He passed a plate over to me. There were three pancakes stacked in the center. I took one and passed it back, slowly trying to chew and swallow. "I had a dream about you last night," Terry said suddenly. Then he turned to face me. "The events of the Universe have been set into motion." "That's freaky," I said, raising an eyebrow. Terry took one look at me and said, "We need to get you healed." I stood and followed him to a house off the main street. Terry opened the door and I trailed uncertainly behind him. There were three people sitting at a circular table, eating pancakes. One was a girl with long, blonde hair. She had blue eyes and was trying to balence a knife on her nose. Another was a highly muscled man, with red hair styled into a mohawk. The final was a boy whose hair was pulled up into a yellow and purple hat. His glasses were sliding down his face, allowing me to see his bored expression as he picked at the remains of a pancake in his plate. They stared at me. I shrank away slightly until the purple and yellow boy noticed the scar on my face. "Hey, Terry?" He asked, talking to the boy defending me. He stepped away so the other boy could take in the damage. "Hmmm... Okay... I see..." he muttered under his breath as he surveyed me. Then he stopped. "Pardon my bluntness, but what is your name?" He asked. "Garret," I replied, at the same time Terry said, "Bluntness is so not your thing, Nevan." "Shut up," Nevan replied, flushing angrily. Then he turned to me and all traces of anger diappeared. "Do you know where you are, Garret?" For some reason, my heart did not leap this time. "I have no idea." "Have you heard of Felonia? That's where you are," the red mohawk guy from the table inturrupted. "No." "Somnia?" "No." "Genjitsu?" Nevan inquired, a hopeful look in his eyes. I sighed. "No." :Oh, dear," the girl from the table stood up. "This is not good." "What's not good?" I asked suspiciously. "It seems," Nevan muttered, "that you're not from around here. You're not from anywhere we know of. In fact, and this probably proves it, you probably aren't even from this world."


End file.
